


Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, its pretty bad but whatever, its valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt like writing something for Valentine’s Day, even though this is very loosely connected and not super good. It’s just fluff.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Elevator

Valentine’s Day was on a Friday this year, which of course meant that Michael and Colin were forced to stay late. They didn’t really care, both men were single, and frankly had never cared for the holiday much anyway.

“Alright man, you ready to head out? I think Update is as good as it’s gonna get tonight.” Michael stood up and stretched, groaning as he heard his back pop.

“Yeah, just let me finish this piece yo and then we can head out.” Colin stared intensely at the screen in front of him as he typed for a couple more minutes before closing the computer. “Alright, let’s go.”

The two men headed out of the office, and entered the elevator. About half way down the elevator stopped.

“What’s going on?” Colin frantically pressed the emergency button. He hated small spaces, especially when he couldn’t see out of them.

Michael smirked, sinking down onto the floor. “Calm down, Colin. It might be awhile.”

Colin showed no signs of calming down, though. He paced the elevator, breathing heavily and pulling his hair. Michael watched for awhile before growing tired of it.

“Colin. Sit down.” Michael said forcefully, looking at Colin in a way that gave no room for argument.

Colin sat down next to Michael and tapped his hand on the wall. Michael rolled his eyes. “Colin, calm the fuck down. It’s fine.” Colin looked over at Michael and the panic in his eyes was unmistakable. “Breathe, alright. I swear everything will be okay.”

“How do you know?” Colin asked, hand still anxiously tapping away. “It’s late, Michael. What if no one notices til morning? What if we run out of air? Oh god, we’re gonna run out of air!” Colin started hyperventilating.

“Hey, Colin, look at me. Can you breathe with me?” Michael grabbed Colin’s hand from where it was pressed against the wall and pressed it against his chest instead, taking exaggerated breaths. “Breathe with me. In. Out. That’s it.” Eventually Colin calmed down and Michael stopped and let go of his hand, sinking back against the wall.

“Is it really gonna be okay?” Colin looked over at Michael.

Michael offered a small smile. “Would I ever lie to you?” At the look Colin gave him he chuckled. “Alright fine, about anything important?” Colin smiled and shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Just go to sleep or something. I’ll wake you up when they get here.”

Colin smiled gratefully and closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep, and his head rested on Michael’s shoulder. Michael adjusted him so that he wouldn’t wake up super sore, then just sat there, lost in thought.

Colin started tossing in his sleep, and Michael absently started rubbing his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

It didn’t work though, and soon tossing turned to whining and jerking.

“Colin, Colin wake up!” Michael shook Colin. Suddenly he jerked awake, looking around frantically before his eyes settled on Michael. He looked at him, blue eyes searching for something. Michael just sat there, allowing Colin to find whatever it was he was looking for. 

Colin stopped and looked at Michael directly in the eyes, face serious. “Promise me something?”

“Anything.” Michael respondes immediately.

“Don’t die before me.” Michael would have thought it was a joke, had Colin not fixed him with a look so piercing that he felt like he was examining his soul.

“I promise to try my best.” Michael said. Colin looked satisfied with his answer and leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder again. “Colin?”

“Yeah?”

Michael down at him. “It was just a dream.”

Colin smiled. “Yeah. But if it was that bad in a dream, I don’t want to find out how bad it would be in real life.”

They sat in silence for a little bit before Michael spoke up again. “Colin?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll still know each other when we’re old?”

Colin looked up at Michael. “I hope so.”

Michael nodded. “Me too.” There was a slight pause before either of them said anything.

“Hey Michael?”

“Yup?”

“I think I love you.”

“I love you too.” It was a big statement. But just like everything else in there friendship, it was easy.

Michael slung an arm over Colin’s shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss into his hair. They fell asleep like that, Colin feeling safe in Michael’s arms.

They were let out a couple hours before they had to be at work, so they headed to Colin’s apartment. Both men kept an outfit at the other’s apartment in case they stayed over late and didn’t feel like going home. They showered, changed, and headed back to work, grabbing coffee on the way. They held hands on the way there, and let go only to open the door to the building.

They took the stairs and got to the meeting just as everyone else was settling in, grabbing their usual seats. They grinned at each other as they opened their laptops and plunged into the day ahead of them together.

The show was running short, something about the host skipping a whole bunch of lines, and they didn’t have an extra sketch that was short enough. Colin and Michael offered to add the time in Update, and decided that they would come out then. They had already told HR, and most of the cast and crew knew, some because they were told, some because they saw them holding hands or kissing.

Near the end of Update, after they had finished all the jokes they had written, both turned toward the camera.

“Well guys, we have an announcement to make.” Colin said fiddling with his pencil as he looked over at Michael, eyebrows raised, silently asking whether he would like to make the announcement.

“That’s right. We wanna tell y’all, live on air, that we are officially dating.” The audience went crazy, screaming and clapping and jumping up and down.

Colin and Michael just smiled and gave a sweet kiss, giving them something to really scream about.

Wally gave them a thumbs up and above the noise they shouted, “FOR WEEKEND UPDATE, WE ARE COLIN JOST AND MICHAEL CHE, GOODNIGHT!!“

They held their joined hands up to the cheering crowds until they were motioned off the stage. They left to go to their office, where they plopped down on the office and came down from their adrenaline high.

Colin looked up at Michael, grinning. “I love you so much Michael Che.”

“I love you so much too Colin Jost.”

Colin smiled, nuzzling his head into Michael’s chest.


End file.
